Winter
by sketchinglife
Summary: A fluffy Christmas fic for all of you out there who are waiting for winter to come! Ginny has snow and Harry surprises her.R&R?


**A/N:** A very fluffy Christmas for Harry and Ginny. And yes, I know it's in the middle of summer, I was in the mood to write a Christmas fic though. Enjoy!

**Winter**

December 24th. The wind howled outside and made the windows shudder with coldness. Ginny didn't move from her spot in the window seat. Her long red hair covered half of her face as she pressed her forehead against the ice-cold window. Her book lay unopened in her lap. She was waiting for Harry to come and pick her up for their date tonight.

It had been 3 years since she finished Hogwarts. She was currently her home in Hogsmeade. She worked as a healer at St. Mungo's, it was a very enjoyable job with a high pay. She had gotten to be a healer straight out of Hogwarts since she was an exceptionally good witch. She was currently in the middle of her 2 weeks off from work to enjoy the holidays.

Ever since she had left Hogwarts, she had been dating Harry Potter. They had had a wonderful relationship; he worked as an Auror for the Ministry. He was going to come by to spend the evening with her; he told her had a surprise for her.

Things in the Wizarding World hadn't changed dramatically since Harry had defeated Voldemort with her, Ron and Hermione. His love for Ginny had help to kill him, since Voldemort had never experienced love before.

Ginny's eyes brightened as she looked out of the window. _Snow_. She thought to herself. Her face lit up, she had wanted snow for the longest time, since winter was her favorite season ever since she was a child. She had seen a snowflake drop, and a few minutes later, she couldn't even see 5 feet beyond the window since the snow had started to come down so heavily. She grinned and ran to the closet in the front room, knocking her book to the ground in the process. She pulled on her favorite fluffy pink earmuffs, put on her long white jacket, and pulled on her mittens. She quickly slipped into her black boots that were by the door and rushed outside.

Luckily for her, she had lived by a hill, superb for sledding. She also had liked it because she had gotten a large front and backyard, good for raising a future family. She took one last glance at her brightly decorated Christmas tree and rushed outside, already stepping into a foot of snow. ((A/N: I doubt it can actually snow a whole foot of snow in 5 minutes, but hey, it's my fanfic. ;p))

Ginny ran to the middle of the yard, loving the cold snow. She stretched her arms out wide and twirled herself around, laughing. She was having the time of her life out there in her front yard. She really liked the simple things that not a lot of people took for granted.

She was currently in mid-twirl when something wrapped its arms around her waist. She gave a loud shriek and turned around. She found herself looking into a pair of bright emerald green eyes, it was Harry.

Harry had been making his way towards Ginny's house when he spotted her in the front yard. He smiled to himself; he knew that Ginny loved the snow and winter. So he had snuck up be hind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Having fun, Gin?" He asked, leaning in to give her a kiss on her pink nose.

She gave him a smile. "Loads."

He then lifted her up with ease and spun around in circles with her, deciding he wanted to have fun with her.

Ginny had given another small shriek when he had started to spin her, but it was soon turned into laughs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight.

He finally stopped and set her down; he thought that she never had looked so beautiful. Her cheeks and nose had been splashed with pink because of the cold, and she looked adorable in her fluffy pink earmuffs and childish mittens. He took one of her mitten-covered hands and led her inside. Ginny didn't object, she was getting cold.

They stepped into the threshold of her warm house and Ginny stripped of her earmuffs, jacket, mittens, and boots, laying them carefully down and placing a drying spell on them.

Harry took his own scarf and jacket off and laid it on the back of a chair. He walked into the kitchen and took out his wand, conjuring them some hot chocolate. He handed a mug to Ginny who had moved to the couch in front of the fire. She gratefully accepted it and took a sip.

"Thanks." She breathed; her cheeks were still a bit pink.

"No problem." Harry responded, sitting down next to her. He was looking intently at her Christmas tree that he had helped decorate. The tree was weighed down heavily with ornaments and such, but it sparkled and shone brightly nevertheless.

They sat there in silence, sipping their hot chocolate and focusing either on the fireplace or tree in front of them. 10 minutes later, Ginny stood up, about to take her mug into the kitchen. "You done?" She asked Harry.

"Yeah, it's alright though, I've got it." He said, he jumped up and took her mug and his into the kitchen where he set them in the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes.

Ginny sighed and sat back on the couch, stretching out so that she was now lying down. She put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes for a little, it was around 6 or so, but she wasn't tired at all. She had a pretty uneventful day, just a few trips out to the stores to buy last minute Christmas presents. She lazily opened an eye as she heard Harry come back into the living room.

Harry grinned at her, he walked to the couch and lifted her legs up momentarily so he could slip under them. He sat down, and put her legs down back on his lap.

"Tired?" He asked

"Not much, just thinking." She said.

"Where are we going tonight for dinner?" She asked, he had come because they were going on a date soon.

"It's a surprise, you'll see." He said, he hoped that the night would work out well for the both of him.

"C'mon, we'll be leaving soon, go and get dressed, I know how long it takes you. He said with a smirk.

Ginny sat up and playfully stuck her tongue out him. "It doesn't take me _that_ long." She said in a childish voice.

She got up from the couch and headed upstairs to her room. _Now, what to wear… _She thought to herself as she looked through her impressive closet. She had many dresses from dates, parties, and such. She picked her favorite of them all, it was a deep red. It had a square cut neck line and was strapless. It trailed to the ground, just barely touching it. Ginny took the dress out of the closet and laid it on her bed. She then went and took a quick shower, coming out in a fluffy white towel. She picked her wand up from her bed and dried her hair, then gave herself soft curls. She put on a light amount of make up and stepped into the dress. It fitted her a little more snugly now, but it made her look good. She stepped into her black heels and picked up her small purse from the shelve in the closet.

Harry had been sitting on the couch since Ginny had gone upstairs. It had already been 20 minutes and he wasn't surprised at all. He got sick of sitting on the couch and got up, walking over to her baby grand piano in the corner. It was the first thing she bought when she had gotten a raise at work. She confessed to him that she'd heard about them from Hermione and had wanted one since 2nd year. Harry had heard her play before, she was great, it seemed like such a natural thing to her to play the piano. He sat at the bench, looking confusedly at the sheet music in front of him. He had never taken to playing to the piano. He absentmindly played around on the piano, not bothering to notice Ginny walk down the stairs.

Ginny chuckled quietly at Harry at the piano, to be honest, he was horrible at it, but she thought it was cute anyways. "Ready to go?" She asked, still on the last step. She was leaning on the railing, keen on looking at him for a while more.

He jumped at hearing her voice. He turned around to face her. "Yeah, sorry to make you hear my horrible playing." He said, just now looking at what she was wearing. "You look as beautiful as every by the way." He added, still taking in her beauty.

Ginny blushed a little, she had never been the one to fish for compliments, but it was nice when she got them. "Thanks, you look nice yourself." She said, looking at his deep green shirt and black trousers. She went over to him and pulled him up, linking her arms with his.

"Where're we apparating?" She asked.

"My flat, see you there." He said, not waiting for an answer.

CRACK He was gone.

CRACK Ginny had followed.

"Oh my." Ginny gasped when she saw what Harry had done to his flat. There were white and red rose petals forming a trail that led her to a table seated for two. There were white lilies artistically scattered on the table, and 2 shining plates.

Harry smiled to himself, he knew Ginny well. He knew that her favorite flowers were lilies and roses. He walked out from the kitchen where he was putting the finishing touches on the food. "Like it?"

Instead of responding to him, Ginny ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. She gave him a very long and lingering kiss.

"I take that as a yes?" He asked chuckling.

"Yes." She gave him a bright smile. "I really love it."

That was Ginny's best date with Harry. They had had an enjoyable meal together, talking and joking like best friends, which they were. They had finished their meal and were now situated on Harry couch. Harry had gotten the top flat in the complex so his was much more spacious. He had a large living room decorated for the season, a big Christmas tree in the corner with a few gifts scattered under it.

Ginny had been laughing at a joke Harry just told her when she felt a package being dropped on her lap.

"Merry Christmas Ginny. It's an early present, open it." He said, looking into her eyes.

She gave him a kiss. "Thank you Harry. If I had known we were going to give each other presents, then I would've brought yours from home."

"No, no, I don't want my presents now, I can wait until tomorrow." He gave her a grin. "Open it."

Ginny carefully opened a side of the wrapping, seeing brown. She opened it all of the way, and was greeted with a photo of Harry. It had been enlarged and put into a wooden frame. It looked as if it had been taken recently, seeing has he looked the same in the photo. He was down on one knee, holding something out. Ginny gasped…No…it couldn't be… The words "Marry me?" Flashed at the bottom.

Ginny moved the photo back to her lap to look at Harry, but he wasn't next to her anymore. He was posing like he had for the photo, in front of her on the couch, on one knee. He was holding out a small velvet box with a ring inside. "Ginny, I've loved you since Hogwarts, and I know you're my one and only. Will you marry me?"

Ginny was taken aback, she had always wanted to me Mrs. Ginny Potter. She tried to focus on Harry, but tears had blurred her vision. She threw her arms around Harry's neck for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. "Yes." She said quietly, crying softly. She pulled back and gave him a long kiss. "I'd love to be your wife."

Harry sighed in relief. He had seen the look on her face when she looked at the photo, he couldn't tell whether she was scared or surprise. He had been so nervous the whole night, wondering if she would accept or not.

2 hours later.

If one were to enter the flat of Harry Potter, their heart would melt at the sight. The floor still had rose petals on it, and there were still wine glasses on the table seated for two. In the living room, the couch was occupied. There was a man and a woman sleeping, the scene looked so sweet. He was wearing a small smile as he held the woman close to him. She herself was wearing a grin, a hand placed over heart, a gold ring shining brightly from the light of fireplace and Christmas tree.

Ginny and Harry had slept the whole night on the couch in his flat, Ginny would soon wake to be an engaged woman.

Ginny sighed with content in her sleep, this was definitely her favorite Christmas so far.

* * *

A/N: Ta da! Hope you liked it Review? 


End file.
